Dog Tamer
by KingFluffybuns
Summary: "What? Did you get a girlfriend?" Deku asks surprised. Ochako could see how the blond man got easily annoyed at the question, shaking it off with an insult he suddenly pulled Midoriya from the neck of his shirt, and gave him a full kiss in the lips. She gasped. Her surprise was misplaced, however, because Bakugou's body started to change. From his head, two big dog ears came from


"Mother." Iida Tenya bowed his head to touch the soft carpet with his forehead. "Please allow me to fix this myself. It was me who recklessly opened the tomb of the evil spirit, and as an apprentice, it is my duty to solve it myself." his last words were strong, and he felt a strong hold on his arm. Soft carmin eyes met with chocolate.

Ochako was begging him.—It was my fault.— she said without voice. She was the one who accidentally opened the tomb. There was no way to know. The demon had been sealed in a simple music box. She, a normal person, had no idea what she was dealing with. She had no idea, that the boy she wanted to date, was the soon to be exorcist of the church.

"It can not be you, dear." his mother spoke firmly. "This beast is not something you can handle on your own, or have you failed to notice the kind of demon that is now ruining my living room?"

Tenya swallowed hard, everything had been so fast, he missed the chance to judge the situation, and the demon. "It's…" he looked, as the glass sealing the entrance to room. The demon had an animal features, and fire was coming out of it. A green and shiny fire, it felt cold and hurt. He understood. "... It's an elemental beast." he said with a soft tone.

"That's right." the old woman said with a bad expression. Ochako looked at her, she could see the worry behind the anger and the exhausnest under her eyes. "And elemental beast can not be defeated without the help of a Dog Tamer." she brings up her cellphone close to her ear.

"Dog Tamer?" Ochako asked, confused at the odd mention.

"Dog Tamers are a type of exorcist." Iida said taking the hand of the girl, "They are trained to control a dog demon of their own, and use it to defeat those that torment us."

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asks worried.

"They are a team" Tenya says with a smile.

"They are on their way." the woman sighed.

"Who?" Ochako looked between the two of them.

After almost an hour, a black car stopped in front of the Iida residence and two young men step out of it.

Izuku Midoriya, a Dog Tamer, was in a good mood. He had been called on his day off because of an emergency. The house was big, he admired the place the classic architecture. "It's beautiful!" he said with a smile

"Let's get this over with." the other said.

Katsuki Bakugou, a Dog Vessel, was in a terrible mood. He has been called on his day off because of an emergency. He was pissed, and mostly because his partner was fascinated with the place to actually be annoyed at it.

Finding the owners of the house was no problem. The woman, and her son with a girl, explained the incident. The beast had been released from its tomb. A small music box that kept such beast from shouting it's rage to those around it.

Katsuki watched the demon from the glass door that kept them separated from it. He didn't bother on listening to their touching story that the couple had to share. He could leave that issue to Deku —Izuku,— he normally took care of that. Talking to the clients wasn't his thing, he came to do the job, after all.

"Kacchan." he heard behind him, Izuku walking towards him with a calm expression, a knowing stare. Both have done their research of the matter. "What can you tell me?"

"A fire type, of course… I noticed he's bounded to the place, so he refuses to burn anything." Katsuki explained.

"Well, that will make our job easier, right?" he asks excited, getting the materials he needed from his bag.

"Whatever." Katsuki hissed, rolling his eyes and finally turning to his partner. "Let's do this quick, I have plans tonight."

"What? Did you get a girlfriend?" Deku asks surprised.

Ochako could see how the blond man got easily annoyed at the question, shaking it off with an insult he suddenly pulled Midoriya from the neck of his shirt, and gave him a full kiss in the lips. She gasped.

Her surprise was misplaced, however, because Bakugou's body started to change. From his head, two big dog ears came from the messy hair.

"A dog…" she said softly, admiring how now the young man she met had the ears, claws and tail of a dog. She had never watched something like that. For some reason his hair almost turned white, giving it a softer look, he even almost looked taller. The big and fluffy tail moved, testing it's movement and control.

When the transformation was finished, he pushed the green haired boy away from him, opening his shiny red eyes. Ochako haven't noticed the strong color on them until he reopened them from the kiss. "Kacchan! A warning is too much?" Izuku demands with a red face.

— He's beautiful ,— Ochako found herself thinking, admiring the man that looked like the a dog before her very eyes. He moved gracefully, and with an unknown force that made him seem feral and dangerous.

A snort was made from him, and with no issue pushed the glass door open, making his presence clear for the green beast. Both of them growled at each other, like two wild dogs. Katsuki was getting on four when Midoriya stood close to him.

"Do not let it bite you… remember that it doesn't want to destroy the place." he said softly, in a tone that only his partner would hear.

Red eyes met with green and when Izuku nodded, Katsuki had jumped to attack. The beast tried to defend, but without its element was easily priced by the dog's claws.

In a few minutes the whole issue was done once he bit its neck.

Izuku made his move, he made the prayer, using the small box as way to connect with the beast. It was successful, and so it was sent to hell.

The evil energy was gone, and Katsuki felt the Dog Spirit leave his body. He sighed, feeling almost losing his balance when an arm was suddenly around him. Izuku smiles at him, keeping him on his feet. "You did great, like always."

Katsuki hisses and pushed him away.

The Iidas were so grateful that the son kept bowing his head to both of them. Katsuki just wanted to go home already.

"Thank you so much… The payment will be done tonight," The mother made her own reverence at them. "Please give my greetings to Mitsuki and Hisashi…." she said softly.

"Of course!" Izuku said doing the same gesture himself, when he looked at his side, Katsuki was already getting to the door. "Kacchan!" he called to run after him.

The Iidas watched them go, glad and with a silence that reassured them that they were safe from any evil. Tenya, watching them go, sighed, pleased and glad to see them. "I thought I would never see them again."

"I did so too." his mother nodded. "I would have never imagine that Bakugou would take after his mother, you know? Being a Dog Vessel…"

Tenya smiled at the comment, remembering the day that Katsuki mentioned to him, as if it were a simple choice, as if it wasn't that important. Something that he just decided while having lunch. "He's a man of his word."

Ochako Uraraka watched them as they talked about them. She was so surprised, shocked at the whole world that just opened at her very eyes. Tenya wasn't a normal person, and she wasn't scared of it, she was fascinated… and those guys? has no idea of what she just saw, but she was more than intrigued… she was amazed.

XXXXXX

Katsuki got to the car, and he couldn't help but slam himself to the door. He panted and suddenly Izuku was at his side. Caring hands got him by the shoulders and he could hear him, worried —unnecessary—and panicking like the idiot he was.

"Are you okay?" he asks strongly, pulling him away from the car, "Maybe I should drive us back, you can rest on the back, okay?"

The blonde wanted to argue, he wanted to assure him that he was more than capable of driving them back home, but he just… he just wanted to eat something and maybe take a long nap. Yeah, that sounded like a really good plan. With Izuku's help, Katsuki was already on the copilot seat, leaning on it and taking deep breaths, and after a few minutes, they were on their way back home.

Izuku couldn't help but worry about him, his green eyes occasionally would look at the sides and check how he was doing. He looked like he was sleeping, but he knew better, he knew Katsuki was awake, that he was waiting. His breathing was just too fast to be a relaxed one. And of course he would notice something like that, he had to! He was Kacchan's Dog Tamer, for Heaven's Sake!

He coughed at the thought, red eyes were suddenly on him, and unfortunately, there was eye contact. Izuku took that as a chance to talk. "Toshinori really did a number on you this time, didn't he?" he said softly, getting his gaze back to the street, paying attention on what's there for him. Katsuki didn't answer, the question was quite self explanatory. He was unable to drive, so it was quite obvious.

"It's okay." Katsuki spoke firmly, sitting straight on his place. "We just have a lot assignments these last few weeks, of course I'm tired."

Izuku smiled at that, ( That makes a lot of sense. ) he nodded, taking a one more deep breath, "We should take a time off." he offered.

"Today was our day off." Katsuki hissed annoyed.

"Right."

The rest of the drive went quiet, after the last few words, Izuku could see that Katsuki wasn't just in the mood of more small talk. Lately talking to him had become more of a torment than a casual thing. He got difficult, he was defensive, he was heavily irritated… not like he wasn't before, but these last time were just disastrous.

Izuku sighed again, noticing the big trees around the enormous shrine, it was elegant and a stunning demeanor… or that was for most people. For them, this was Home. The shrine was divided on two, one for the Midoriya House and the other one for the Bakugou House. Both Clans had devoted their lives on the taming and control over the demon dogs. Most of them already under control, of course.

And now, the main team was both heirs of the families, Izuku and Katsuki. A very deserved position for their talent and experience.

They heard it all over the shrine. Izuku was just a genius when it came to understand and analyze the demons around them. He knew the correct spells to do, he knew most of their weakness and he understood what most of them wanted. It was just so easy, and so fascinating.

Then… there was Katsuki. He was on another level; most elders would say. Not to mention he had a higher pain endurance than the previous Vessels, he had control over extremely powerful Dogs.

The most impressive case until now had been All Might. A very wold demon dog, that the last person that saw his physical appearance was Izuku's great grandfather, the man had described it as a wolf with golden fur and bright blue eyes, a powerful beast that managed to change the weather with his howls and just break the air with it's barks.

And Katsuki had been strong enough to be All Might's Vessel. That was more than impressive, it was amazing. The old dog had been out of commission since it's last vessel died of old age. And at the age of sixteen, Katsuki and Izuku not only summoned him, but tamed it to make it their Dog for now on.

The moment they parked, he got a notification on his phone. It was from the bank, he just got their payment, better not forget to send the half of it to Kacchan, he would get really mad if he were to forget like that time they do not like to talk about.

"Welcome back, boys!" Mitsuki Bakugou came out of the shrine, her exercise clothes showing that she was back from teaching the next generation as vessels.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san." Izuku gave her a bow while he opened Katsuki's side of the car.

The angry man, just pushed his way out, "I don't need you to open the door for me, freak." he hissed to then look at his mother standing.

"Another rough day?" she asked.

"Another day, I would say." he replied with simplicity, he had rested in the car enough to be walking by himself, to get to the kitchen and maybe eat something, he however did not expect the moron to open his mouth again.

"Toshinori has been hard on Kacchan these days." he explained to the older woman, "Too many times on such a short time is starting to cost us…"

"I'm fine !" he turned back, "I didn't sleep well, that's all." it was an stupid excuse, and he knew that his mother would not believe such an stupid lie, it was on her eyes, showing. " I'm okay." he said again, this time more firmly.

"Kacchan…" Izuku stepped in, but he held his mouth, those red eyes were giving him another warning, thing that then was challenged by the woman's look.

"I understand." she finally said, "Calling both of you on your day off was too much, I will make sure to send one of the kids, so they learn." she said, looking at her son for an opinion, and he reacted just like she expected him to.

"No, no." he shook his head, "The girls don't even have a Tamer yet, it's fine, 'sides, it's our work." he shrugs it off, Izuku's tension was gone, but he couldn't help but worry while he looked at his childhood friend. They couldn't carry with it by themselves too long, this was just too much for Kacchan!

"Don't worry, Kacchan" Izuku said with a smile, "I will help you, you know." he said with a solemn tone. Mostly because he meant it, he was being 100% serious about it, and both Katsuki and Mitsuki knew it. They knew him long enough to understand and see when he wasn't dicking around. Both of them just sighed at him.

Tamers were always like this, weren't they?

"Anyways." Mitsuki smiled again, this time looking at the green eyed man, "You better report yourself with your father, I do not want him here looking for you later, he pisses me off." she warned him, warning that Izuku took seriously.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Mitsuki-san! See you later Kaccha— oh, right, you have plans , right? Is it a date?" Izuku asked again, looking at his partner with a really worried stare.

"What the— just go, you idiot!" he growled, pushing him away, to the direction of the Midoriya Clan. Mitsuki just laughed at the whole interaction and turned back inside the shrine.

"You should come to the class today, boy… I'm sure the girls would love to see you."

Katsuki smiled at the mention of his nieces. They were just learning of how to accept other spirits and just learn how to keep under control while dealing with them. They were too young to have Tamers, they weren't ready for that, which was why Katsuki was Izuku's Vessel.

"I can't." he said with a heavy sigh, "I have plans for later, I really just want to eat something and take my leave."

"Oh? Is it really a date like Zuku said?" she asked with a smile.

"Heck, no." he laughed with a frown, sarcasm was on his tone, "I really have no time for a fucking girlfriend." he declared to get his hands on his pockets.

"You really mean it, or is it that you just don't want one?" his mother asks with a smooth tone, " 'cause I know, baby. I know what is it to be a Vessel, yano?"

"The heck you mean, bitch?" he sneers at her.

"Nothin' " she shrugs, he was getting like that again. "Where are you goin' anyways?"

" 'm going to Eijirou's." he said with simplicity, "The idiot said something crazy about a proposal and shit."

"Tell me all the details tonight." she asks with humor.

" 'kay."

XXXXXX

"Hello, Zuku, dear." Inko Midoriya said while welcoming her son at the door of their home. Hands on each cheek and a kiss on each side of his face.

"Mom, please…" he chuckles, hugging her back with the same affection that she was giving him. He adored his mom, there was no way in hell he would be bothered with her. She was just great.

"Your father is waiting for you." she said then, sorry for letting him go, and annoyed at the mention of the man.

"Is he too busy?" the young man asked casually, knowing that his mother wouldn't like to comment more on him. His parents weren't like Katsuki's. They have a rough relationship, at first, he wasn't able to see it, but he could always tell that something was wrong with them.

Eventually Izuku understood, or more like he heard the adults talk when he was young. Both of his parents had been made to marry each other. It had been a convenient marriage, for money and status. According to Katsuki's aunts, Inko and Hisashi had really powerful spiritual power, and that their child would be stronger…

The problem was, Izuku was just smart.

His spiritual power was from basic to minimal. He was able to summon Toshinori because he had made a blood path with him and Katsuki, there was no actual force from his part. The only one of them that was a natural, was Katsuki alone.

It was frustrating.

Izuku knocked his father's door.

"Come in." the voice called from the inside the room. With no issue, the young man made his way inside, he made a bow, greeting him. The man however kept his back at him. He was focusing reading some old scrolls to greet his son back, to then he went straight to the point. "I heard you took a job at the Iida's place." he says casually.

"Yes, Father, it was done quickly, a low level elemental demon was just making a fuss." Izuku explained with his calm expression, full of determination and probably distance.

"That's good. It's been a while since I heard of them." he still keeps his back at Izuku, he's more busy to what he has between his hands than anything else.

"Yes, they actually asked me to send their greetings to you." he added with a smile, he knew that that would please him. That things like that were the things that he wanted to hear the most.

"Good, good…" the man sighed, to then take a black folder that were at his side, to open it and check it. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he then said with simplicity.

Izuku tensed, he wasn't expecting that. What on earth would his father wanted to talk to him. He and Kacchan were doing a good job, there haven't been an incident in or outside the job to be called the attention at… even Kacchan had a good behaviour outside his comfort zone… okay, maybe that was a stretch, but nothing out of the line.

"W-what is it?" he asks.

"Now that you and Katsuki-kun tamed All Might, I was thinking on changing it, and move to the next step." he finally turns to see his son, he was looking excited and determined, a very hopeful face for someone of his age. Izuku stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What next step? Isn't All Might enough?" he asks confused and worried, this was already draining Kacchan energy, but probably life, what else could his father offer them to do?

"There's a Fox demon that is extremely powerful, and I think it's perfect for you two." the man says, showing the black folder with name of the Todoroki Family. Izuku's took the folder, and with very well open green eyes, he started to read as much as he could.

"The vessel they were using suddenly fell sick, and as far as I understand she wasn't strong enough to hold such beast, and they do not have another Vessel in the family, they also have an only child, like you and Katsuki-kun." the older man explains with a casual tone, "The difference is that we do have a good Vessel… I mean, definitely not a woman, but is better than anything."

"I have no problem with Kacchan being a man, Father." Izuku looked up at him with a serious expression. The sudden silence that hit the room was colder than winter. Anxiety was crawling into Izuku's back and Hisashi's expression did not change from amusement.

"Sometimes you say the weirdest things, son." He said with same smile had since the conversation started, "Katsuki-kun is indeed really good on his job, but we both know that women are more suitable to be Vessels than men, they endure pain better than us." he reminds the young man about it. Izuku just rolled his eyes, he already knew that. But Kacchan was different. Kacchan could handle pain better than anyone he had ever known. He made All Might bow before him.

"Kacchan is my partner, Father." he said firmly, "and he's the best."

"And that works, you two are best friends , and that's why the spiritual connection works, son." he man wave it off, as if the importance of it weren't that necessary. "I actually think that you would have a better connection with All Might if you were to get a wife, and make her a Vessel." he offered.

Izuku rolled his eyes again, "So, when are we supposed to try to summon this Fox?" he changed the topic.

"Next month if all goes as planned. Katsuki-kun would need to train… and you would need to, your connection has to be stronger than ever, you know, Izuku?"

"Of course."

"Maybe you should consider the wife idea."

"Oh my god."


End file.
